Janus
Janus is a Toa of Stone. History Matoran Universe Janus, like most Matoran, was created to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. When it was complete, he moved to one of the southern islands. There, he served as one of the musicians of his land, playing for entertainment and celebrations. It was there that he met and befriended Tyniak and Begopha. Unfortunately, a notorious Matoran at their village planted an explosive underneath the stage during of their performances. When the device was detonated, Janus and his crew were caught in the blast. Only the Po-Matoran survived Begopha and Tyniak chased down the Matoran responsible for the attack, only to be lead into a similar trap. The two were were caught in the explosion, but they managed to survive. The murderer was captured and was send to Versuva, where he was diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder. He was deemed criminally insane, and sent to Psikhushke's Sanctuary For The Troubled. The damage he caused, however, was already done. With three Matoran injured and most of the band dead, the Turaga reluctantly sent them to Karzahni for repairs. However, he failed to repair them properly, and sent them to the Southern Continent out of shame. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, Janus found himself on Voya Nui, and settled at the Village of Mahri Nui. A few centuries later, it broke off and sank into the sea. Janus later served as one of the guards for Mahri Nui. He evacuated into the Nui Caves when the Toa Mahri sank Voya Nui back into the Matoran Universe. Shortly after his return, he and Tyniak were approached by a mysterious figure. He gave them Toa Stones, warning them of an impending storm. The two became Toa, and the figure revealed himself to be an Order of Mata Nui agent. They took part in the Destiny War, fighting the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces. When Teridax exiled Mata Nui, Janus and Tyniak joined with the Ag-Kraahkan and went with them to destroy a pool of Energized Protodermis. The two later took part in the Battle for Bara Magna. Spherus Magna Janus was trained under Pouks, who helped him master his power over Stone. It was during training that he met Ahpolki and Trisna. When his training was complete, he traveled with Tyniak for while. However, they were soon ambushed by followers of Dilukrom. They captured Tyniak and left a wounded Toa of Stone behind. He was later found by Begopha, who brought him back to New Atero for healing. News of similar abductions spread, and the Toa Nuva were sent to investigate. When they failed to return however, he and his friends set out to find them. Nebaq found and led them to his former mentor's hideout, and they went to work. Janus destroyed a large number of their machines and tools, capturing some of the scientists as he did so. He found Tyniak among a number of other captives, and freed them. When Ahpolki drove Dilukrom away, Janus and the crew returned to New Atero. He and the gang were later selected as part of a crew for an unexpected mission: A voyage through space. Manning an abandoned ship found in a hidden lab, he was among those sent to the stars. They have yet to return. Abilities and Traits Janus was known for his wild personality, and was known for his sense of humor. Many referred to him as a "hyperactive nutcase". He sometimes would use his jokes to throw his enemies off-balance, though it would sometimes backfire at him. He was the fastest of the group, and was known for his leg-power. As a Toa of Stone, he could bend and manipulate sand and stone. He could generate a Nova Blast and form a protodermis seal alongside five other Toa. Mask and Tools Janus wears the Kanohi Hau, Great Mask of Shielding. While on Voya Nui, he wielded sonic spades, which would produce a sound that'd deafen the target's hearing. He discarded these for a gravel spade, a sharktooth blade, and an Air Launcher. These were also discarded after his transformation into a Toa.. He chose an arm-mounted blade and an E2 rifle. The rifle was automatic, and could channel his Elemental Energy as laser blasts. he could also use his Elemental power to create small pebbles, which could act as "bullets". Forms Throughout his life, Janus undergone a number of changes. Trivia * The torso design for his Toa form was originally created by former MOCist Moonwerewolfair. *His Matoran form's design belongs to Zanywoop. Category:Toa of Stone Category:Stone Category:Po-Matoran